The invention relates generally to a baking pan assembly having inserts for making muffins with a cavity in each muffin, into which cavity other foodstuffs, such as filling, can be inserted.
Muffins and cupcakes are common foodstuffs and sold in many stores, including various national food chains. Muffins are available in many recipes, varying from sweet to salty. The mix can contain various ingredients, such as various flours, bran, and other similar products. Such muffins often contain fruits, nuts, and other ingredients mixed into the batter. It is to be noted that such ingredients must retain an appropriate consistency after baking, which limits the possibly added ingredients to raisins, cranberries, blueberries, and similar fruits.
However, fresh fruits, such as strawberries, peaches and apples which may become mushy or soft are not commonly used in the mix. Thus, resort must usually be made to dried fruits as opposed to fresh fruits; eg, strawberries, etc. The present invention overcomes the necessity of using only dried fruits or those that retain their consistency.
With doughnuts, eclairs, and the like, fillings are injected in a more or less liquified state. The liquification required for injection limits the types of fillings which can be used. A true food paste, such as a thick fruit preserve is difficult to inject. Filling the open, baked-in cavity created by the present invention is a simplified matter.
With the present invention the cavities can be prefilled and packaged for sale, or freshly filled in a restaurant for instance, to a customer's selection. As a matter of fact, customers can add their own filling, perhaps at home or a buffet type restaurant or with separately packaged fillings supplied with the muffin. Fillings can be sweet, savory, fruit preserve, pie filling, fruit paste, nut paste, cake icing, ice cream, or a cream and/or custard base dessert. In the case of savory fillings, seafood salads, chicken salad, tuna salad, cheese dips, may be included.